utherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Corner Ring
The cornor ring encompasses a small Avatar iconin its center. Click on the avatar's top, bottom or shoes to remove that piece of clothing or to add removed clothing if nude. This feature is only available to VIP members and only in allowed regions. ' VIP' - This button is visible instead of the Avatar icon if you are not VIP. Click it to pen a new web browser tab to the VIP payment page. The ring around the avatar or VIP button gives easy access to a number of features; Customize Clothing, Game Settings, Dimensions, Friends Locator and Home Options. Customize - Clothing This customize - clothing panel lets you choose your avatar, clothes and accessories in the virtual world. Game Settings (shortcut F7) - Pulls up the Settings panel that allows you to choose your texture detail, language, sounds settings and more. Dimensions You can switch to different orientations (Standard, Anything Goes, BDSM, etc) for preference, as it will place you among a set of users that share your interests. Also offered is different language dimensions, such as Spanish, French, Dutch, etc, so that you can interact in a way that makes you feel most comfortable. We are always adding new languages, so if you’re native language is not included, it is likely on the way. Feel free to send a suggestion into Support@Utherverse.com if you do not see the language you desire to communicate in. Friends Locator panel (shortcut F6) - This lists your current friends, lets you search for people and lets you ignore existing friends. Note: You can access your full Friend List and ignore via the Social Center. The Friends Locator panel comprises four tabbed sections; Friends, Local, Search and Ignores. The number of current Members Online is displayed at the very top left of the panel. This number is constantly being updated. This is the same number as can be found in the [[User Interface#F2 Menu|'F2' Stats]] under the online section. Friends''' tab''' This alphabetical list. is split up into two sections. The first lists and shows a count of your friends who are currently online (only those friends choosing to show as online). The second section below the last of your online friends, lists everyone else who is on your friends list who is currently not showing online. Friends names in this section are listed in white. The total number of friends (on and offline) in your Friends List is is displayed in white on the right of this panel under the row of tabs. Local tab This lists all people who are in your currently location. Your own name is always shown at the top of this list. Everyone else's name is listed in age of their account. The older accounts at the top and youngest accounts at the bottom. The total number of members at this location is displayed in white on the right of this panel under the row of tabs. Note: If you have someone on ignore or someone has you on ignore, then their name will not show up, either in this Local tab or in the Chat panel on the Local '''tab. There are exceptions to this, which will be covered in another section. Search tab This tab contains two different searches. The first, which is the default search, is just a Search List with green button with the text '''All. Below this section is the field where you can type in users name or part of their name (minimum of three characters). Type in your search name then click the search button. All names (where users allow for their name to be searched) of users that are currently logged in world will show up in the field below. As discussed in other sections you can right-click on their name and will have options available to you. The second section is the Staff/Volunteer 'search. Click the button directly to the right so it is highlighted green. Then click the search button. All staff and volunteers that are currently logged in world will then be displayed in the bottom section. All staff and volunteers can be sent Private Message (PM) by any type of account holder, even if they only have basic account. Ignores tab This list hold the names of people you have ignored. It does not show names of people who have ignored you. People you put on ignore will have their 'avatar, chat and all other interactions with you hidden from your view. You can right-click any username in the Ignore tab to undo the ignore and be able to see their chat and avatar once again. = Home Options panel = opens the Home Options panel, This context-sensitive panel changes depending on the where you are in the game. All currently available options are shown in this menu. If they are not available to you they will not be visible at all. Category:User Interface